Looking For You
by TearsOfARose
Summary: After the ball, Caroline walks into her English class to find a certain original vampire to be her new teacher. Sorry, the summary sucks! I don't know if this will be a full story yet...but for now it'll be a cute oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I have only seen up to season 2, but I just saw the Dangerous Liasons and I needed to write this. So I am really sorry if this has been done in the show or is impossible or whatever. I just really needed to write this, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries, if I did Elena and Damon would be together forever and Caroline and Klaus would never stop practicing making babies ;)

"I just don't know." Elena moaned to Caroline as they walked into their English classroom, "I can't help but feel like Katherine with all of this."

The two sat down in seats next to each other so they could continue talking, "Don't do that, she liked playing with them and found joy in it. You are just stuck." The girls continued their discussion until the bell to start class rang and in walked Klaus.

Caroline felt herself gasp, why was he here? The slightly quickened heartbeat was quickly replaced by anger, he had gone from being obsessed to stalking. She raised her hand and when he called on her she realized she didn't actually have anything to say, "Um...where is Mrs. Henry?" She improvised.

Klaus gave a smirk, "She came down with a little cold and I will be subbing for her for a while." Caroline glared at him, not noticing how all the other girls in the room were already in love with their new teacher.

Elena leaned over and whispered, "Sick? More like he ate her."

"I heard that Ms. Gilbert and I believe you should be aware of the fact that spreading rumors is not an attractive trait on the female species." The girls gave out a collective sigh from his accent. Ignoring them he began the class, "Now, we shall be reading about a spectacular time period in history, the 1920s." He spoke as he passed out copies of _The Great Gatsby_.

After class Caroline waited until the room was empty before approaching the "teachers" desk she cleared her voice to get his attention, "Caroline, I know that you are there. I could never miss you." He said those words which from a different teacher could be hurtful into a sentence which made her heart rate go just a little bit faster.

"Why are you here? I thought I made myself clear at the ball that I don't want you in my life." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

He looked her in intensely in the eyes, "What you said at the party was true," he said quietly, "I don't know _how_ to love, but I know that I love you and that's enough. I will find a way to love the right way and I will prove myself to you."

This brought a laugh out of Caroline, she opened her mouth to speak before shaking her head, "I'm going to start with, don't be my teacher than. Teachers can't date students…" she paused, "Yeah I think that's where I'll leave my defense."

Klaus gave a chuckle, "Caroline, I know that. I also know that you and I should get to know each other better and so I will be your teacher." He gave her a smug look, "I also may have picked this teacher specifically to take over for because I know that you recently asked to meet with her on Wednesdays for help with the subject."

Before Caroline could protest, Elena popped her head into the classroom, "You coming Car? He compelled you yet, has he?"

This brought a puzzled look onto Caroline's face, "Why haven't you compelled me? You say you want me so badly, wouldn't it just be easier?"

Klaus stood up from the desk, "Because I want you to love me too." He smirked, kissed her on the cheek, and walked out of the classroom.

A/N: So, that's all I have. Just something I quickly typed on a homework break. I may turn it into an entire story, but I don't know yet. Please review, they make me happy


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! So thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews and I have definitely decided to continue this story! Now, usually I try to write the entire story first and then post, but unfortunately this was a spur of the moment thing. So full disclosure, I need to warn y'all that it may turn into something really terrible, but I promise to try :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I do on the other hand own a big bowl of chocolate which is guaranteed that I will not be able to fit into my dress for my brothers wedding! Enjoy!

"What was that about?" Elena asked as the two left the classroom and made their way to lunch, she stared at Caroline as they walked, making sure that her friend wasn't too shaken up.

Caroline took a deep breath and ordered her heart to stop pounding, she turned up her nose before speaking, "Just Klaus being a creep," she didn't want to want to talk about that original vampire and yet she couldn't seem to stop herself. "Why does he think he can win me over? I don't care for him, I couldn't. Also I'm in love with Tyler…" After a pause, "He said he'd take me anywhere." She trailed off, "But I have all of eternity to live and I want to be here with you guys and my mom and my life for as long as I can."

She opened her mouth to continue, but Elena interrupted, "Caroline, you are rambling." Suddenly it dawned on her, "Are you falling for Klaus?" She couldn't hide the shock or hurt from her features.

"No," The blonde quickly denied, "no, I think that I just miss Tyler. I need him to return. Let's talk about Damon and Stefan." She deflected, too scared to confront her feelings with Elena.

This new topic managed to bring Elena to her own rant about the two brothers, but Caroline didn't truly listen. She was lost in thought, was it at all possible that she could fall for Klaus? She shook her head, no it was just his charm. She shook off her feelings as the two girls found a spot to eat their meal.

"OMG!" Dana, one of the cheerleaders squealed as she sat with them, "That new teacher Mr. Mikaelsen, is so sexy. Is it bitchy that I'm kinda glad Mrs. Henry is sick? He is just so hot, like I don't care that he's a teacher, I am going to try and get that man to fall for me."

Both girls put on their "normal girl" attitudes and began to rave about their new English teacher, "I can't stand this!" Bonnie exclaimed, interrupting the girls and sitting down. She gave a huge sigh, "Did you know that Klaus has taken over as the new English teacher?"

Dana gave a lustful sigh, "That's his name? Klaus, ugh that so goes with that sexy, sexy accent." She gave a squeal and began to clap her hands, "I will name our first born son after him and then our daughter will be named Isabella."

The other girls were quickly saved by Dana finding some other friends to talk to about Mr. Mikaelsen, "He's stalking Caroline." Elena quietly explained to Bonnie.

"What is that man's problem!" Bonnie exclaimed, "He needs to figure out that you will never love him." Caroline nodded and tried to look away, she was a horrible liar and for now her friends could not know the way he made her feel. She would need to figure this out and soon, besides they were just butterflies. Butterflies never harmed anyone.

Elena and Bonnie were able to dominate the conversation which gave Caroline more time to dread the end of school that day, for it was a Wednesday. She would have to meet with her English teacher after school. The English teacher who just so happened to be an evil vampire who seems to be dead set on ruining her life because there was no way Caroline would ever have feelings for him. No way at all. Never. Not possible.

Each hour passed faster than the former as Caroline prayed for them to slow down, in what felt like a matter of minutes the end of the school day sped towards her and even as she dragged her feet through the school and to the dreadful room, it was too quick. With a groan of disgust the baby vampire made her way to her English classroom and mentally prepared herself.

She told herself that she would stay strong against his charms and mentally repeated it until she walked into the classroom and found no one there, "Hello?" She called out as she looked around the room, "Guess he forgot." She mumbled and turned to leave the room.

"Now, now Love, you should know that I could never forget about you." Klaus said as he smoothly walked into the room, "Shall we start now?" He asked as he gestured to some seats and sat down.

Caroline watching him before hesitantly sitting down with him, "You are frightened." He observed with surprise laced into his voice, "Have I not proven that I would never hurt you?"

Caroline thought for a minute, "I know you wont hurt me." She said quietly, "You still could, so easily." She met his eyes, "I will never, could never love you, So why are you doing this?" She found herself searching his eyes, her curiosity much stronger than her fear.

Klaus gave her a hard stare, "I do not need to explain myself to you." He spoke, growing cold.

The blonde vampire paused as she tried to think of a strategy to get him to indulge his ulterior motives, "Love starts with friendship, and friendship begins with trust, which grows from honesty."

The much older vampire gave an annoyed look, "I want you to know that I have never felt obligated to be honest before now." He gave a pointed look, "I don't know how to love, but I know that I am quite fond of you. I cannot simply give up, not now. I'm too far into this, so if you truly believe that love may grow from friendship then I am humbly begging you to attempt to be friends with me."

Caroline rolled her eyes before gathering her things and leaving the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, so it's been a little while since I have updated. Well...less than a week so I guess I'm good. I just figured that I should update and thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews and author/story alerts! It makes me really happy. Also, I'm thinking of writing a Klaroline time travel story so I might post a little excerpt on here for the next chapter and check it out please :) enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only wish to own The Vampire Diaries

Within the hour Caroline was at the Salvator Boarding House, "What's going on?" Damon asked, frustrated as he paced around the sitting room. He let a few unrepeatable cuss words out of his mouth as he once again poured a glass of blood.

Caroline shot him a glare, "I am not talking until Elena and Bonnie get here." She snapped, she wouldn't be incorporating him in this plan if it weren't for Elena.

"We're here." Elena said, out of breath as she and Bonnie sat next to Caroline.

Caroline paused, how should she go about explaining her plan? It wasn't exactly one which would be popular with her friends, but maybe they could understand. With one more deep breath she began to explain, "I am going to become friends with Klaus." She stated and at her friends' worried looks began to explain, "Well for some reason he is obsessed with me, so here is my plan: if he and I become friends he might grow to trust me. If he trusts me, maybe I can convince him to leave town or at least find a weakness of his." She stated.

Elena quickly protested, but Bonnie and Damon seemed to be considering her plan: they weren't going on much right now. Maybe, just maybe this could work. If worse came to worse then it was just another failed attempt and they were both sure that Klaus would not kill Caroline.

Elena eventually begrudgingly accepted the plan, although she was unhappy about it she knew that it was the best they had at the moment.

"Caroline," Klaus exclaimed in shock, "I wasn't expecting you to be here." He was still in the school, looking over any ideas for being a teacher for he was rather clueless when it came to teaching.

"I thought about your offer," She explained, slowly moving into the room, "I think that friends would be a good place to start."

Klaus was no idiot though, "Why are you suddenly agreeing?" He asked suspiciously.

With a deep breath Caroline got ready to present the lie which she had worked so hard on, "Honestly, I think this might be a good way to keep you from being any more of a creepy stalker. Besides, what's the harm in friendship?"

The much older vampire gave a smirk, "You are not a very good liar, Ms. Forbs. I will accept what you say though, we may be friends." He thought for a second, "Does friendship happen to entail you assisting me with my new job as a teacher?"

Caroline forced out a laugh, "Of course the big, bad original vampire needs help with teaching." She found herself teasing, "What can I help you with?" she sat on the teacher desk, pushing aside a few papers and sitting on the rest.

"Well, how does one go about teaching? Where do we start and what do we do?" He found that he enjoyed eliciting a laugh from the young vampire's lips and wished to do it just once more.

The blonde picked up his copy of the book and began to flip through the pages, "Really, all Mrs. Henry would do for us was ask us about the reading, simply questions like: what is the main characters name?" She tried to explain.

"Then, why, may I ask, were you requesting help from this teacher for such a simple class."

"College," Caroline felt ridiculous explaining, "with all this vampire stuff I haven't been taking any SAT classes, I was hoping she could help me prepare." Klaus gave a confused look, "The SAT is a required test for college." Was her short explanation.

"You have plenty of time in the future for college." Klaus explained, bored, "Right now you should be concentrating on getting used to the idea of eternity. It truly is terrifying if you think about it, that is unless you have someone you love to spend it with." He gave Caroline a pointed look which brought out another genuine laugh.

"Haven't you spent all of your eternity alone?"

"I've always had my family with me, no matter what. Fighting is common with siblings you know," he began to elaborate, "you see, what I did to my family is essentially the same as you giving your mother the silent treatment for a day. Time is different for us vampires, a few decades are but a day. Time no longer means anything."

At his words Caroline found herself holding back tears, "Is eternity truly that miserable?" She whimpered, "I should just die now if I will be miserable the entire time…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay guys, so first I want to apologize for how long of a wait you have had to go through: I was thinking about deleting the story. But then I saw all of the beautiful reviews and I just had to keep going. Now that the school year is going, I procrastinate and when I procrastinate, I write. So the chapters will probably be coming out faster now. I also want to apologize for how short this chapter is, but I kind of want to see if anyone still cares about the story ;) and this hasn't been edited (because of pure laziness). One more thing and then you may read, so I have created a twitter account please follow me. You can yell at me when I'm slow at updating and it will just be easier for me to announce upcoming chapters and stuff. So please follow me!

/Tearsofarose1

now you may enjoy the story:

p.s. my disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, wish I did, dreamt I did once, but I don't. Enjoy :)

Immediately Caroline felt ridiculous, she had to be strong. Or at the very least, not cry in front of Enemy Number 1. She could cry all she wanted once she was home, but not in front of anyone.

Klaus seemed to be able to read her thoughts, he did not offer a hand of comfort. He simply spoke, "It's not lonely if you have someone. Which you do. I've been able to pull through knowing that one day my family will be able to reunite itself.

He looked down at the baby vampire, taking pity on her. Still, he knew that they were not friends. She may not hate him as much as she pretended to, but still he couldn't comfort the young girl. Although he held himself back, he was still surprised by the pain it caused his dead heart. It was similar to the pain he felt when he saw Rebekah's broken heart the second he daggered her.

"I'm sorry for my melt down." Caroline sniffed, "That was immature of me, still getting used to the heightened emotions." She laughed, trying to turn the situation into a joke.

Klaus reassured her that it was fine, quickly trying to steer the conversation back to her upcoming SAT testing. Which the blonde gladly began to talk about, he told her that he would find her an adequate tutor as long as she promised to have coffee with him once a week.

A deal was struck.

Caroline flipped her hair, a common habit of hers when she was going into her 'organized freak' mode. She began to look through the teacher's desk, "Okay, so Ms. Henry probably left a lesson plan or something. Even if she didn't plan on dying before this endeavor she probably would have had one for herself. Did you ever go to high school?" She suddenly asked.

"Darling, I am a thousand year old vampire who doesn't look like they should be in high school. Why would I ever waste my time with anything so trivial?" He asked with a smug smirk plastered on that beautiful face of his. He let out a chuckle as his companion roller her eyes at his comment.

"Either way," She said with a smile on her face, "you'll have to figure out how to do this. Think essay topics that you may want us to do, like comparing American literature in the twenty's to literature now. Stuff like that, we are supposed to have weekly vocabulary tests, but this is public school. So that doesn't get done." She was flipping through some of the paper work, "Give us a list of questions off the reading and you should be good. It's a really simple job."

Truth be told, Klaus was barely listening to his new "friend," he was simply admiring the fact that he was progressively succeeding. Maybe, just maybe: one day this would no longer be a forced friendship.

"Do you think you think that I will be a good teacher?" He asked, simply looking to talk to her for a little while.

Caroline smiled as she picked her bag off the ground and slung it over her shoulder, "It doesn't matter, the girls already love you and the boys already hate you. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and walked out of his life, only for a few hours and yet he already found himself missing her.

That was when he realized that his feeling for Caroline Forbes might be becoming dangerously close to something real


End file.
